


A Skater's Life

by Katarina_Sensei



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Genderswap, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina_Sensei/pseuds/Katarina_Sensei
Summary: Song used: Sk8er Boi by Avril LavingeFirst posted on ff (dot)net in 2009I also posted this on my Wattpad





	A Skater's Life

**Author's Note:**

> Song used: Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavinge  
First posted on ff (dot)net in 2009  
I also posted this on my Wattpad

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters or Sk8er Boy but the story is mine.  
_Song Lyrics_  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'

_He was a boy_  
_She was a girl_  
_Can I make it any more obvious_  
_He was a punk_  
_She did ballet_  
_What more can I say_

As a blonde haired, blue-eyed boy with at skin walked up to his friends he asked. "Hey guys, you going to the skate park?" "Hell ya, man." A brown haired boy with a puppy yelled. "Shut up Kiba. Yes Naruto, Neji and I will be there." A redhead named Gaara answered. All the while there quit friend nodded in the affirmative.  
"Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari." A girl dyed pink haired with green eyes yelled out as she caught up to her friends. "Do we have ballet class today?" "No we don't, Sakura." Tenten, a girl with her hair in buns, answered her.

_He wanted her_  
_She'd never tell_  
_Secretly she wanted him as well_

"Hey Gaara, look Sakura's here." Naruto pointed out all excited. "And I guarantee you her friends are not far behind."Neji pointed out being a smart ass."Shut up Neji. How do you know she didn't sneak away." Kiba started to argue with Neji over it."Be quit Kiba. You know that even if she did they would come looking for her." Naruto decided to quiet them both."Neji's right Kiba and you know it. Her friends don't like me." Is all that was said by Naruto as Kiba's dog Akamaru barked in agreement. While all this was going on all Sakura could do was look and think. 'Man he looks fine.'

_All of her friends_  
_Stuck up their nose_  
_They had a problem with his baggy clothes_

Sakura turned her head, and saw her friends coming. Down in the skate park Shino pointed that out. As her friends made there way over Ino called out to her. "What are you doing here? And looking at him no less." "Ino's right. Just look at him with those baggy clothes." Hinata said as she made a face of disgust. "I agree with them. Why here and who wears clothes the baggy. It's just wrong, and gross." With that said Temari turned and walked away with her nose in the air. The others followed suit.

_He was a __sk8ter__ boy_  
_She said see ya later boy_  
_He wasn't good enough for her_  
_She had a pretty face_  
_But her head was up in space_  
_She needed to come back down to earth_

Naruto knew this was his last chance. If she turned him down this time he would let her go. He walked up to her. "Sakura, would you like to go to the senior prom with me?" Sakura did a quick scan of the area. She spotted Lee. "Naruto I'm flattered you asked. But, no. Lee already asked me." She then grabbed Lee and walked off. As Naruto stared at her retiring back one thing came to mind. 'I will show her what she missed out on.'

_Five years from now_  
_She sits at home_  
_Feeding the baby_  
_She's all alone_

Her daughter is finally asleep. Sakura sighs with relief. "Oh Lee, if I had given birth to a boy would you still be here with me? Or would you still have walked out?" But there was no answer. 'So tired, can't sleep. I wonder what's on TV.' She thought as she....

_She turns on TV_  
_And guess who she sees_  
_Sk8ter__ boy __rockin__' up MTV_  
_She calls up her friends_  
_They already know_  
_And they all have tickets to see his show_

Turns on TV. She is flipping through the channels. When she stops on MTV. "Oh my, is that Naruto. I have to call the girls." So she calls up Ino fist. "Ino did you know...." "Naruto's on MTV. Yes and I already have a ticket to go to his show." Ino cuts in. "oh okay then talk to you later. Bye Ino." As she hangs up, and calls Hinata and Tenten next. "Hinata, and Tenten did you know...." "Naruto's a rock star. Yes and I already have a ticket to go to his show. So does Tenten." Hinata states as she cuts Sakura off. "Oh okay then talk to you later. Bye Girls." As she hangs up once again.

So she calls Temari next. When she answers. "Yes, Saukra, I know. I already have a ticket to go see his show. I know because my husband, Shikamaru, is his manager. Tenten knows because Neji is his Treble guitarist. Hinata because Kiba is on keyboards. Ino knows because Choji is Shikamaru's best friend. Now Gaara has a ticket to give someone. Would you like to come along." Sakura was overjoyed. "Yes I would love to. But before I go do you know anything else?" "well his stage name is Kyuubi no Yoko." Temari tells her. "Thanks Temari, I have to go my little girl just woke up. I will meet you at the show out front."

_She tag's along_  
_Stands in the crowd_  
_And looks up at the man_  
_That she turned down_

After meeting Temari out front Saukra walks into the crowd. She spots a space in front of the stage. 'I will stand there.' As she walks to that place she looks up at Naruto. 'I wish I had never turned him down in high school.'

_He was a __sk8ter__ boy_  
_She said see ya later boy_  
_He wasn't good enough for her_  
_Now he's a superstar_  
_Slammin__' on his guitar_  
_Does your pretty face see what he's worth_  
_He was a __sk8ter__ boy_  
_She said see ya later boy_  
_He wasn't good enough for her_

While Sakura was making her wish someone came up behind her. The person tapped her on the shoulder, and whispered in her ear. "Don't turn around. Just listen to me." Then the person started to sing her a story.

_Now he's a superstar_  
_Slammin__' on his guitar_  
_Does your pretty face see what he's worth_

Sakura felt the girl start to walk away. She turns around to see that the girl had stopped. She saw that the girl had long waist length black with blue tint hair. The girl then turned around, and Saukra saw she had black eyes and pale skin. 'She must be about my age.' Sakura Thought as the girl looked at her. "Follow me." Was all that was said, and then she continued on singing to Sakura.

_Sorry girl but you missed out_  
_Well tuff luck that boys mine now_  
_We are more than just good friends_  
_This is how the story ends_

This is when Saukra realized that she is singing about Naruto. 'It must be about the past and now. That must mean that the girl in front of me knows Naruto. Wait did she just say they are more than just friends. Damn now I wish I had never turned Naruto down in high school. I would be in her place now.' This runs through Sakura's head as she asks the girl. "Who are you?" She once again only says. "Follow me." So this time Sakura does hoping that she does not kick her out.

_To bad you couldn't see_  
_See the man that boy could be_  
_This is more than meets the eye_  
_I see the soul that is inside_

As Sakura is following this strange girl she sees that the girl is leading her to the backstage area. "Why are you leading me backstage? Don't I need a backstage pass or something?" The girl stops and looks at her. "Hn. Shut up and listen to me." Sakura just stared at her the starts to talk again. "But...." "Hn." It was with that simple phrase that shut Sakura up. They started walking again after that.

_He's just a boy_  
_I'm just a girl_  
_Can I make it anymore obvious_  
_We are in love_  
_Haven't you heard?_  
_How we rock each others world_

When they stopped they were standing in a room. There was three other people in that room. Sakura recognized one as Tamari's husband Shikamaru. She did not know who the other two were. One looked like a scarecrow, and the other has a scar running across his nose. "Okay, will you now tell me who you are." Shikamaru looked at Sakura like she was crazy. "So troublesome. You know who I am so I'm leaving." He gets up and walks out the door. The one that looks like a scarecrow speaks up first. "Sasuke-chan who is this?" Sasuke looks behind her at Sakura. "Oh, her?" Sasuke said pointing to Sakura. "Yes, Sasuke her." Said the man with the scar. "Well she is the girl who turned Naruto down in High School. Now if you are done asking questions. Sakura let me introduce to you Naruto's guardian Iruka and my guardian Kakashi." Sasuke said while pointing to them respectively. At that Shikamaru walked back in. "The show is over. Sakura-kun they asked that you stay here until dismissed." Sakura only responded by nodding her head. Iruka and Kakashi left the room then. Sasuke told Sakura to sit down. Just then the band waked in. Sakura heard three Uchiha's and one Teme. At this point Sakura was starting to feel like she didn't belong. 'Maybe I should just leave' Sakura started walking to the door when someone stopped her. "Haruno, did we say you could leave?" She turned around and saw Naruto was the one who addressed her. "Hn. Don't leave yet there is more for you to learn." Sasuke told Sakura as she put on a jacket with a fan on the back. "Yo, Teme, I would say it's time to teach her everything." Sasuke then smirked at that. "Dobe, you got that right." Once again Sasuke started to sing.

_I'm with the __sk8ter__ boy_  
_I said see you later boy_  
_I'll be backstage after the show_  
_I'll be at the studio_  
_Singing the song he wrote_  
_About a girl he used to know_

"Sasuke I said to tell, and show her everything." Naruto said after Sasuke finished. "Is there something I forgot to tell, or show her?" Sasuke asked looking puzzled. "Yes there is." Naruto said then dropped down on one knee in front of Sasuke. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. "I love you, and want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Sasuke Uchiha, I am asking you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" "Hn... dobe. Yes I will marry you." Was all Sasuke said as she pulled him up and kissed him. Sakura walked away as they kissed. Shino stopped her. "Sakura you are now dismissed. I also have a message from Lee... 'No mater what the gender I would have left.' is what he told me to tell you." With that Sakura walked out wishing that she had never turned Naruto down.

_I'm with the __sk8ter__ boy_  
_I said see you later boy_  
_I'll be backstage after the show_  
_I'll be at the studio_  
_Singing the song he wrote_  
_About a girl he used to know_


End file.
